bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Love Aikawa
| image = | name = Love Aikawa | kanji = 愛川 羅武 (ラブ) | romanji = Aikawa Love | race = Vizard | gender = Male | eyes = Unknown | hair = Black | affiliation = Vizard | previous affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | previous occupation = Captain of the 7th Division | previous team = 7th Division | partner = Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi | previous partner = | base of operations = Vizard Warehouse, Karakura Town, Soul Society | marital status = Single | status = Incapacitated | shikai = Tengumaru | bankai = Unknown | manga debut = Volume 24, Chapter 214 | anime debut = Episode 122 | video game debut = Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 | media appearances = Manga and Anime | japanese voice = Tetsu Inada | english voice = Travis Willingham | spanish voice = }} (nicknamed ラヴ Ravu) is a Vizard and former Captain of the 7th Division. Appearance Love is the tallest of the Vizard and has a thick black spiked afro which adds further to his rather incredible height. Love sports a green jogging suit and wears mirrored sunglasses at all times. When he was a captain, 110 years ago, his hair was in a classic, rounded afro style with long sideburns. He wore a standard Shinigami uniform with a sleeveless captain's haori and a pair of dark-lensed sunglasses. Personality Love is a laid-back and easy-going man, usually reading Shōnen Jump or some of Lisa's erotic manga in his spare time, more often than not, spoiling a piece of the story by quoting lines and explaining what the character meant by it in a dramatic, tough-guy demeanor, almost as if he was an actor rehearsing movie lines. As with most Vizard, Love's attitude switches from serious to carefree within a moment's notice. During his time as a captain, Love believed in respect and maintaining the peace, quick to uphold those standards when no one else will.Bleach manga; Chapter -108, page 9 He also appears to have little love for posturing, as indicated when he slaps the back of Rōjūrō's head, for talking about former enemies, banding together in times of war, in order to fight a common foe, just before they're about to fight Starrk. True to his more carefree side, right before starting his battle against Starrk, Love makes a manga reference in response to Starrk questioning what happened when Loves' mask dissipated.Bleach manga; Chapter 367, page 12 Despite his comparatively friendly attitude, Love is a rather brutal and merciless fighter, not letting his opponents make a move against him and using his Shikai's special ability mixed with his mask right at the start of his battle with Coyote Starrk. History Approximately 110 years ago Love was the captain of the 7th division of the Gotei 13. He was first seen knocking Hiyori Sarugaki on her head for attacking Shinji Hirako, telling her to act her age and to apologize. Love asked her why she had to be so difficult? Hiyori yelled at him and asked him who he thought he was, smacking law abiding lieutenants who didn't fall under his jurisdiction. Love calmly replied that seeing as her captain was not there someone had to keep her under control otherwise she would just run amuck.Bleach manga; Chapter -108, page 9 After the incident Shinji asked Love who had shown up for the meeting the captains had been called to, to which Love replied that almost everyone was already there. Shinji stated that he saw no one from the 11th division show up. Love explained that was his way, as he did what he wanted. Shinji said just because he was the 10th 'Kenpachi' no one had the guts to keep him in check. He went on to say that he couldn't understand why they let such a loose cannon like him become captain. Love tried to ease him explaining that there was no use getting upset over it, as the chosen 'Kenpachi' had always held the position of the 11th division captain, as it was a sort of legacy and it wouldn't change anytime soon. Love went on to say that if Shinji wanted to complain about anything then he should complain about the fact that the previous Kenpachi's ineptitude made it possible. The two captains were interrupted by the arrival of the 8th Division captain Shunsui Kyōraku being accompanied by his lieutenant Lisa Yadōmaru and 13th Division captain Jūshirō Ukitake. Shunsui accused the two of gossiping behind others backs. Love was noticeably surprised stating that hell must have frozen over if Shunsui was on time. Shunsui stated that he had no idea what Love was talking about as he was always on time. Love then bore witness to the conversation between Shunsui and Ukitake about who had been captain the longest and what had happened to the previous 12th Division captain, Kirio Hikifune.Bleach manga; Chapter -108, page 10-15 Love was later waiting in line with the other captains as the newly appointed 12th Division captain Kisuke Urahara arrived to the meeting.Bleach manga; Chapter -107, page 6 Nine years later Love was dispatched with a group of other Shinigami to investigate the disappearance of Kensei Muguruma and the members of his division.Bleach manga; Chapter -102, page 3-6 Love was the second to show up at the site of the disappearances after Shinji, immediately asking if Hiyori was alright, he then noticed a hollowfied Kensei and was greatly surprised at his current state. He immediately asked what was going on, to which Rose denoted that while the reiatsu was clearly similar to Kensei's he had a hollow mask and he wondered if he was a hollow. Shinji stated that he didn't know if it was Kensei but that if they didn't draw their swords they were as good as dead. Love went to attack the Hollowfied Kensei but was caught off guard by his speed as he easily appeared behind him. Kensei hit him with a powerful punch that produced a lot of smoke in its wake, which attracted the attention of Rose and Lisa. Though Kensei went for a second attack, Love blocked it with his sword. As the smoke cleared Love had managed to withstand the attack despite a significant part of his garment being destroyed and him suffering some burns. Love calmly admitted that he was strong therefore it was obviously Kensei.Bleach manga; Chapter -101, page 1-7 After Kensei and Mashiro Kuna were subdued thanks to the intervention of Hachigen Ushōda, Love and the others began discussing what to do next when Hiyori attacked Shinji and revealed herself to be Hollowfied as well. Love asked what was going on but before he could act a darkness fell around the rescue squad and they were attacked by an unseen assailant.Bleach manga; Chapter -100, page 9-15 The assailant was then found to be Tōsen, Mugurama's 6th seat, who was acting under the orders of Sōsuke Aizen who was the one behind the disappearances and Hollowfication experiments.Bleach manga; Chapter -100, page 16-19 Just as Aizen gave the order to kill the Hollowfied Shinigami Kisuke Urahara and Tessai showed up and saved them from destruction. Aizen, Gin and Tōsen made their escape and Tessai used Forbidden Kidō to preserve and transport them to the 12th Division barracks. In his lab, Urahara tried to reverse the process using his created item, the "Hōgyoku".Bleach manga; Chapter -98 Unfortunately, it ended up as a failed process, not having the desired effect Urahara expected.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, page 3 The next day, Urahara and Tessai were arrested under the orders of the Central 46 Chambers. The Hollowfied Shinigami were sentenced to execution as hollows. But before any of their sentences could be executed, both were rescued by Yoruichi Shihōin, who brought them to a secret underground area.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, page 4-14 In the secluded area, she had also brought Hachi and the other Hollowfied Shinigami, along with the prototype for the new Gigai that Urahara was working on. With that epiphany, Urahara resolved to make ten Reiatsu-blocking Gigai to aid him, Tessai, and the eight victims escape to the real world, where they would find a way to undo the Hollowfication process.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, page 15-18 Plot Arrancar arc Love is present when Ichigo Kurosaki arrives at the Vizard's warehouse, planning to "use" them to help him control his inner Hollow.Bleach manga; Chapter 215, page 7-9 Love is laying back relaxing while listening to music as Ichigo and Hiyori fight.Bleach manga; Chapter 216, page 6 He is alerted when Ichigo's inner hollow takes over and attack's Hiyori.Bleach manga; Chapter 216, page 12-13 He witnesses Ichigo's inner Hollow nearly choking Hiyori to death, he, as well as the other Vizard, quickly restrain Ichigo before he can kill her.Bleach manga; Chapter 216, page 16-17 While Ichigo is training on his own, the other Vizard are sitting around. Rose asks Love if he has heard the new 'Prince of Darkness' CD that has just come out, which he replies he hasn't. Love then asks Rose if he has read the newest Shonen Jump while laughing because of how great it is.Bleach manga; Chapter 217, page 7 He later talks with Mashiro about the antagonism forming between Ichigo and Hiyori, noting that he figured Ichigo would have been tired of her a lot sooner.Bleach manga; Chapter 217, page 9 Love later carries an unconscious Ichigo down into his underground training area.Bleach manga; Chapter 218, page 5 Love waits with the other Vizard while Ichigo's inner hollow emerges to take control over his body. When Mashiro asks whether they should take away his Zanpakutō, Love states that it would be pointless as doing so would needlessly increase the radius of destruction.Bleach manga; Chapter 218, page 13 Love is the third to battle the possessed body of Ichigo after Lisa and Kensei. He is cut on his left shoulder and falls back, when the dust clears Love notes that Ichigo's appearance is that of a complete hollow and that the fight is going to be rough.Bleach manga; Chapter 222, page 2 Love witnesses as the hollow Ichigo prepares to fire a Cero, Lisa yells to Love that it is a Cero to which he yells back that he is aware of it. He then prepares to don his Hollow Mask, Mashiro asks if he is going to Hollowify, to which Rose states that of course he will as not even Love can defend against that Reiatsu without Hollowfying. But Love as well as the other Vizard realize that Ichigo's hollow form becomes more unstable. Hiyori yells at Hachi to open the barrier and get Love out.Bleach manga; Chapter 222, page 1-6 When Hachi becomes alerted when he detects someone has slipped inside his barrier, the other Vizard are surprised at the possibility and Love questions whether it is a Shinigami. Hachi explains that the "Hachigyō Sōgai" he erected was something of his own design that he came up with after becoming a Vizard, and that there is no way it can be undone by Shinigami Kidō.Bleach manga; Chapter 225, page 10-11 Orihime Inoue shows up and is revealed to Hachi and the other Vizard to be the culprit, they are shown to be quite shocked to see that a simple human could perform such a feat.Bleach manga; Chapter 225, page 12-13 Shortly after Orihime Inoue leaves after having a conversation with Ichigo, Love makes a statement to Hachi, noting that his barriers are perfect and that there is no doubt about that. But he then poses a question to Hachi "How did that Orihime girl find our hideout and once more, how did she even get inside?". Hachi states he is not sure but from the impression he got from examining her reiatsu up close it felt that she has barrier abilities similar to his own. He deduces that's how she came about being able to find the warehouse and slipping inside but he finds that her being a human with those abilities is a little hard to believe.Bleach manga; Chapter 226, page 2-3 Love is later seen leaving the warehouse with the other Vizard to fight in the upcoming conflict.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, page 19 Fake Karakura Town arc He is then seen with the rest of the Vizard arriving at the fake Karakura Town, intercepting Aizen, Gin, and Tōsen's release from Yamamoto's fire prison.Bleach manga; Chapter 364, page 19-20 When Shinji asks his fellow Vizard if they have anyone in the Gotei 13 whom they want to speak to, Love states that he doesn't care.Bleach manga; Chapter 365, page 6 When Shinji returns from speaking to Captain-Commander Yamamoto, Love asks him if he is done talking. Shinji responds that he hasn't but there was no point in wasting time on the Captain-Commander, as the enemy is growing impatient. When Fūrā spews forth a large horde of Gillian-class Menos from its mouth, Love is among the Vizard when they put on their masks to prepare for battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 365, page 13-19 Love stands ready for battle as the other Vizard draw their Zanpakutō and attack the Gillian.Bleach manga; Chapter 366, page 2-5 Love shows his great strength when he puts his bare hands right through the mask of one of the Gillian and rips the Hollow in two.Bleach manga; Chapter 366, page 15-16 When Rose starts to go on about the spiritual bond between those coming together to fight against a common enemy is not a bad habit but one based on instinct possessed by all living creatures. But before he can finish his speech Love smacks him in the back of the head, when he asks why Love did that. Love responds that the discussion is over and that Rose should quit posturing and concentrate on what is going on. They both stand and look at Coyote Starrk, with Love commenting on how he looks strong. Starrk then asks if they are sure that they want to take off their masks. To which Love smirks and says that they are Superheroes, so they only last 3 minutes.Bleach manga; Chapter 367, page 12-13 Apparently, shortly after Baraggan Luisenbarn's death, the battle between Love, Rose and Starrk became more devastating causing Rose to crash into a building below. Love lands on the rubble of the building and tells Rose to get out up out of the rubble, stating that Hachi beat Baraggan. Rose pops a hand out prompting Love to pull him out by his hair, complaining at what a pain Rose is and how he must do everything. Rose states that getting out of the rubble is an art, to which Love responds how about not getting under the rubble in the first place. Rose then comments oh how Hachi beat Baraggan even though Baraggan seemed strong. Love agrees stating how he wished he was able to finish Starrk off first. Rose asks why and Love responds that after someone dies it becomes a battle for revenge. Rose responds that it doesn't look like Starrk is the type, Love then explains the reasoning behind battle for revenge and the consequences of battle as it happens. Love then moves to attack Starrk releasing his Shikai.Bleach manga; Chapter 372, page 1-5 Starrk fires a volley of ceros from his gun, but Love's Shikai blocks and dissipates them, prompting Love to say that it won't work. He then proceeds to try to crush Starrk, but Starrk moves only to be knocked out of the air by Love's attack, causing him to crash into the building below. Love tells himself that it seems as though Starrk's responses have dulled so he must be shaken by Baraggan's death. While Starrk is lying around Rose asks Love if he got him, but Love contends that he really didn't and Starrk is just not moving. He figures that Starrk may be plotting something and that they should take a look. Rose states they should wait until the smoke clears and goes further stating that he can't believe he lost the chance at a second strike because of his own attack. Love tells him to shut up as he hasn't lost yet. Love then goes one on one with Starrk asking the Espada what took him so long, was he grieving? Starrk responds that it was something like that and they further their distance from one another. Love says he's surprised as he thought Hollows had no hearts to which Starrk states that he's one to talk with that mask he has he looks like a hollow himself. Love then dons his mask; he then uses his Shikai special ability only for Starrk to escape the attack. Love is confused as to where the Espada got to and Rose points out that he's up above him. Love looks up to see Starrk with a large pack of wolves.Bleach manga; Chapter 372, page 6-19 After Starrk orders his wolf pack to attack, Love tries to beat them away with his club, while also using his mask.Bleach manga; Chapter 373, page 04-05 Upon seeing Rose's whip go through the wolves he comments that the wolves are like flames.Bleach manga; Chapter 373, page 9 When one of the wolves explodes near him, he deduces that the wolves are in fact Cero-based and tells Rose not to let them explode in close combat.Bleach manga; Chapter 373, page 13-14 However, just as he says this a wolf appears behind him and explodes.Bleach manga; Chapter 373, page 15 As he and Rose are trying to recover their breath Starrk informs him that the wolves are fragments of his and Lilynette's soul and that just Cero could not have severely injured people as strong as them. Love then rejects Starrk's offer of retreat.Bleach manga; Chapter 373, page 18. He stares in shock as Starrk is attacked from behind''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 374, page 01 and as Kyōraku rises from the shadows to reveal that it was he who attacked Starrk.Bleach manga; Chapter 374, page 02 The battle ends with Starrk's death, and Kyōraku is approached by Love and Rose. Love sarcastically thanks him and states that Kyōraku has not changed and accuses him of having no style, such as by interfering in other people's battles. Kyōraku tells Love that only underlings get caught up in matters of style and lose the battles, and that captains do not have such indulgences.Bleach manga; Chapter 375, page 12-13 Love is then seen reacting to the Aizen's taunts but was told by Shinji not to be provoked. Bleach manga; Chapter 377, page 09 Love is next seen with the several unoccupied captains and Vizard planning to protect Ichigo Kurosaki from Aizen and his Shikai.Bleach manga; Chapter 388, page 19 After Shinji explains that protecting Ichigo is important and that the battle is all of theirs, Love charges at Aizen with Shinji, Rose, and Lisa. Bleach manga; Chapter 389, page 10He is then seen along with Komamura and Rose as they attempt to attack Aizen at once, but their attacks fail to hit their mark.Bleach manga; Chapter 390, pages 10-19 When Rose tries attacking Aizen with his Kinshara, Aizen catches it with one hand and pulls him in, attacking once he's close. Aizen uses Kinshara to wrap up Love and once he is pulled in close enough, he attacks with his Zanpakutō. Bleach manga; Chapter 391, page 2 Love falls from the sky after the attack. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: As a former captain, Love is no doubt quite skilled in swordsmanship. He faces off against a Hollowfied Kensei one on one, without releasing his Zanpakutō. He even managed to block a spiritually charged attack from Kensei with his unreleased blade.Bleach manga; Chapter -101, page 5-7 Flash Steps Expert: His Shunpo is fast enough to keep up with the other captains when they were rushing to the scene of the conflict, albeit he seems slower than Shinji.Bleach manga; Chapter -101, page 1 Enhanced Durability: When Love was brutally attacked by a Hollowfied Kensei, with a spiritually charged attack at point blank range, Love sustained only minor injuries and kept on fighting with no signs of faltering.Bleach manga; Chapter -101, page 6-7 Immense Spiritual Power: As a former captain, he possessed a great-level of spiritual power. Being a Vizard Love possesses a dual type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow.Bleach manga; Chapter -102 Highly-Perceptive Combatant: During his fight with Coyote Starrk the 1st Espada, Love has shown to be very intuitive and can predict the actions an opponent may make and how to counter them. Zanpakutō : In its sealed form, Tengumaru is an average katana with a white hilt-wrapping and heart-shaped tsuba (befitting his name). After becoming a Vizard, he carries it by a tōju over his shoulder. *'Shikai': His release command is .Bleach manga, chapter 372, pages 4-5 Tengumaru transforms into a large kanabō, more than twice the height of Love himself. It is also very sturdy, as shown when it blocks, and even appears to dispel, Starrk's Cero. :Shikai Special Ability: Tengumaru possesses the ability to manipulate fire. :* : Love swings Tengumaru downwards and fire blows out from the tip of Tengumaru. The resulting blast is strong enough to cave in buildings near the center of the impact. However, it is currently unknown what effect this technique has when it strikes the opponent, since Starrk evaded the attack.Bleach manga, chapter 372, pages 14-15 *'Bankai': Not Yet Revealed Hollowfication Hollow Mask: His hollow mask takes the form of a traditional Japanese Oni mask.Bleach manga; Chapter 365, Page 18-19 *'Power Augmentation': While wearing the mask, Love's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and durability. :Enhanced Strength: Love has displayed that usage of his mask grants him brutal physical strength; an example of this is when he ripped a Gillian-class Hollow in half, straight down the middle, using only his bare hands.Bleach manga; Chapter 366, page 15-16 :Enhanced Durability: Love naturally possesses considerable durability, but it appears he must still Hollowfy to effectively counter an attack like a Cero.Bleach manga; Chapter 222, page 4-5 According to Love, his and Rose's mask time limit is 3 minutes, which he jokingly says is because they are 'superheroes'.Bleach manga; Chapter 367, page 13 Trivia *Love has the same seiyū as the current 7th Division captain, Sajin Komamura. *''"We're superheroes. They only last 3 minutes''"; this statement is a reference to Ultraman. *Love appears to have an Oni-theme to his abilities. His Shikai is a kanabo, a traditional mythological weapon for Oni in Japanese myths, and his Hollow mask looks like the face of an Oni. *Because Love wears bright grey coloured sunglasses, his eyes are usually never seen because of the light reflects on the lenses. However, the lenses have been shown to be transparent when he wears his Hollow Mask, as well as when it starts to disappear after being used. *At one point, Love quotes from a manga "you're already dead...haven't you noticed you're a walking dead-man..." Love refers to this a "deep shit" as the character informs someone else of their own death in the middle of combat when they didn't know it themselves.Bleach manga; Chapter 229 This is cruel irony, as Sōsuke Aizen later says something to the same effect to the Vizard to provoke them.Bleach manga; Chapter 377 Quotes *(To Starrk, referring to the Vizard and their masks) "It only lasts for three minutes 'cause I'm a hero, y'know."Bleach manga; Chapter 367, page 13 *(After Rose complains about his hair) "Oh really? Next time, make it an art not to get buried in the rubble."Bleach manga; Chapter 372, page 2 *(To Rose, about Starrk) "After they lose one of their buddies, it becomes a battle of revenge."Bleach manga; Chapter 372, page 3 *(Regarding Starrk's non-avenging personality) "He's scary because he doesn't seem like the type. There isn't anyone that doesn't feel something when their buddy goes down. If they get demoralized, then you exploit that. If they get enraged then you beat them before they can go crazy. Either way... victory comes to those that strike first!"Bleach manga; Chapter 372, pages 3-4 *(To Starrk) "That's a surprise! I didn't think you Hollows had hearts!"Bleach manga; Chapter 372, page 13 References Navigation de:Love Aikawa es:Love Aikawa Category:Characters Category:Shinigami captains Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Former Shinigami Captains Category:Vizard Category:Exiled Shinigami